


Slow and Steady

by faerietalks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't really know what to tag this as, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalks/pseuds/faerietalks
Summary: Two NedPort shorts I wrote in 2016, on September 18th and October 2nd respectively





	1. Chapter 1

“Unlike you to bring me to a fancy restaurant." 

Portugal didn’t realize he’d let the small remark slip before he heard Netherlands’ low chuckle from across the table. At least he understood it was meant in good humour, the last thing Portugal wanted now was to hurt the man that had agreed to pay for his meal. 

"I thought tonight was a good night, and I missed seeing how your eyes glimmer from candlelight.”   
The Dutchman’s flirting was a bit like the poetry he composed, but his sharp tongue and deadpan voice often made it sound joking. Not that Portugal minded too much, it was simply a part of Netherlands’ charm. And it gave him good opportunities to mess around, try to test the limits of how much joking at his own dispense that Netherlands could handle.

“I thought you kept the candles in the nightstand drawer for that?” a small smile, hidden only by the glass of wine brought to his lips, and eyes resting patiently upon his tall lover, waiting for the reply. 

“Of course. But simple candles and cheap wine won’t do for our anniversary, don’t you agree?”   
His words had Portugal almost choking on the wine, eyes widening at the word “anniversary”. Netherlands had remembered it after all, despite being so quiet about it earlier that day.

Portugal felt a bit dumbfounded, not realizing it would take something special for his partner to go “all out” like this on a date. 

“You are such a romantic, you do know that Netherlands?”   
The Netherlands extended a hand, warm and ready to guide Portugal home, for another night spent close to the tall man, who despite hiding his romantic sides as best as he could, would let them all show just for Portugal. 

“Thanks to you, I am." 

"Well,” Portugal purred, as he huddled close to Netherlands as they walked home in the dark evening.   
“I do bring out the best in you.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not often that their way home is easy and smooth. 

Sometimes they are fighting, be it play or not.   
Their voices loud, tongues sharp, words thrown at each other like knives, wanting to cut and stab.   
Or they are happy. Lost in their love, or succumbed to alcohol. Tripping feet, bubbling laughter, and bruises they wouldn’t notice until the next morning. 

Other times the weather was against them. Pouring rain, rumbling thunder, a flash of lightning making them stop for a moment to stare at their surroundings, counting “1001, 1002, 1003,” before letting out a relieved sigh and continuing down their path.

There has even been times when the people around them were the ones causing them trouble along the way home. Lost tourists, crying children in public transport, horrible traffic and even rude taxi drivers.   
Both Netherlands and Portugal had been around for so long they had to have seen most, if not all, kinds of annoying people out and about. 

This evening was different though. It was one of those rare evenings when Netherlands could lean back in his seat as the underground train passed by yet another stop, the only sound coming from the train itself as it speeds through the air that Sunday evening.   
Netherlands free to hold Portugal’s hand as the shorter nation leaned his head on Netherlands’ shoulder, content in being silent and letting himself be led home to the small, safe place that was Netherlands’ Amsterdam apartment.

A quiet evening, a quiet journey home. A peaceful time that they both wished could go on for longer.   
Because as the years keep piling up, they find that these are the moments they love the most.


End file.
